PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO
by xtinablack
Summary: Mi vida después de Hogwarts. Llega hasta el final, y sabrás quién soy...


Hola este es mi fic. Tmb está publicado en la pag de Harry Potter pero he querido ponerlo aki. ¡¡Espero sus reviews!! bYe  
  
CAPITULO 1 Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun recuerdo como me besaba....como me acariciaba......como su piel rozaba la mía...como me ofrecía su hombro para llorar.....como le bastaba mirarme y descubrir lo q me pasaba......amigos para lo bueno y para lo malo.....eso lo había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio donde estudiaba, cuando termine el 7º y ultimo año. Después de eso, ya nada volvería a ser como entonces. Te contaré desde mi vida después del colegio, si me permites, para q sepas q es el dolor y el amor, ambas cosas tan cercanas y tan lejanas a la vez.  
  
Amanecía un calido día de verano.  
  
"Otro día más", pensó una joven tumbada en una cama de doseles con cortinas blancas como la nieve. Su cabello era castaño, con bucles ligeramente dorados y con unos ojos azules cristalinos y profundos, muy profundos. Un instinto le empujó a llevar su mano hacia la otra parte de la cama. Al no notar nada, se sentó preocupada.  
  
-Lalalalalalala, lalala, lalala...-cantaba un muchacho en la ducha. Su cabello era también negro pero sus ojos eran azules como un bonito día estival. La muchacha sonrió abiertamente. Se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata tmb blanca. Después se dirigió al cuarto de baño, de donde provenía la voz del muchacho. Ya había cerrado la llave y, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, se peinaba tarareando una dulce pero a la vez triste canción. La muchacha se acerco, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cantó lo q seguía la canción con una voz dulce:  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me............  
  
El muchacho, al oírla, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. A continuación dijo:  
  
-Buenos días. Pensé q nunca te ibas a despertar...- -Cómo no hacerlo con una canción tan lindaaahh......-dijo ella bostezando y tapándose la boca. -Vamos a desayunar, quieres??? Tengo un hambre voraz...-dijo el muchacho cogiendo de la cintura a la chica y dándole un tierno beso q luego se convirtió en uno muy apasionado. Pasaron varios minutos besándose hasta q el chico se separo y dijo feliz y divertido:  
  
-Tengo hambre todavía. Vamos a comer???- -Tú siempre tan romántico....- dijo ella sarcásticamente. Se separo de el y se dispuso a bañarse. Mientras, el muchacho, se vistió rápidamente, ansiando el momento del desayuno. Para cuando la joven salio del baño, el chico ya estaba delante de la chimenea, en el amplio comedor, leyendo la correspondencia. Cuando ella bajó las escaleras dijo dándose una vuelta sobre sí misma:  
  
-Q tal me veo??- Él se quedó mirándola. Sus curvas resaltaban con la ropa q llevaba: una camisa de asillas azul celeste pero no muy cantosa y una minifalda de un azul algo más obscuro. Debajo se podía notar q llevaba un bikini negro atado al cuello. -Preciosa- dijo él acercándose a ella. Puso sus manos en su rostro y la acerco susurrándole: -Estoy celoso de los q te vallan a ver.- Al término de este comentario, la chica enrojeció.  
  
-Mejor vámonos, no crees??-cortó yendo hacia el armario q había a la izquierda de la chimenea. De allí saco un tarro de cristal q parecía muy antiguo. Cogió un puñado de Polvos Flu y le cedió el tarro al chico q se había acercado a ella mientras cogía el tarro. Ella se metió en la chimenea y grito mientras dejaba caer con brusquedad los polvos:  
  
-Callejón Diagon!!- El chico la siguió y acabaron en un bar de aspecto lúgubre en el q se oían muchas voces: unas animadas, otras en forma de susurro, confesiones de enamorados. En fin, muchos tipos de voces. Nadie se percató de q habían llegado. Aquello era muy común en aquel lugar. Sacudieron sus túnicas y salieron a la parte de atrás del ya nombrado bar. El muchacho se adelantó y tocó con la varita un os determinados ladrillos q dieron paso a un amplio callejón lleno de brujas y magos. Avanzaron entre la multitud y llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro. Era la heladería del viejo Sweet. Su familia se había dedicado desde siempre a aquella heladería. Se sentaron en una mesa y, el muchacho excusando q sus amigos llegarían tarde, se tomó 5 helados de chocolate.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Esto es un record: has conseguido comer sin mancharte la camisa.-comentó la chica divertida. Él solo se limitó a poner una de sus mejores sonrisas de sarcasmo. De repente, se oyó un grito femenino q, ahogando por la multitud de ruido del lugar, llamaba a alguien:  
  
-Ale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la muchacha se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la chica entre la multitud q iba a comprar en las rebajas de la temporada. -Ay Lily cuanto tiempo!!!!!-dijo después de separarse. Mientras, en la mesa de donde se había levantado a recibir a su amiga, ahora estaba el joven charlando animadamente con otro de su misma altura, con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos marrones. Se les veía a ambos felices de verse y las chicas lamentaron haberles interrumpido cuando se acercaron a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa.  
  
-Hola Aleth!!!- dijo el chico recién llegado a la chica. -Hola James. -dijo ella acercándose y dándole un abrazo. Se repito la escena con los otros dos. Pero de repente algo interrumpió la escena:  
  
-Valla, valla. Si son los Potter y los Black. ¿Q pasa? ¿Es q todavía no estáis en Azkaban o, mejor, muertos?- dijo un chico rubio acompañado de una chica de cabello tmb rubio pero rizado. -Malfoy lárgate o...-amenazo Lily. En ese momento Aleth se levanto de la mesa y se encaro al chico llamado Lucius Malfoy y le dijo furiosa temblando de los pies a la cabeza:  
  
-He oído q os vais a casar, cierto?? -Si,-respondió esta vez la chica llamada Narcisa.-Y no te vamos a invitar...- agrego burlonamente. -Ten cuidado Malfoy.....alguien podría hacerle daño a Nissi- dijo Aleth refiriéndose a Narcissa. Malfoy, al oír esto copio a su prometida del brazo y marcho al Callejón Nockturn. En este momento, Aleth se sentó en la silla complacida pero aun roja por el enfado. -Deberías controlar tu genio....-dijo Lily tímidamente. Se notaba un cierto tono de miedo, respeto y de admiración en su voz. -No puedo.-dijo Aleth encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Conversaron durante varias horas, en las cuales los chicos se hartaron de helados, hasta que Lily dijo con algo de recelo mirando de reojo a James:  
  
-¿Q pensáis hacer el resto de verano? Aún queda un mes y medio- -Nos vamos de vacaciones- dijo Sirius riéndose a Aleth y a él y añadió inseguro:-voy a...conocer a...suusus...sus padres...-finalizó. Aleth le miró sonriente y dijo con burla: -Mis padres no muerden, Sirius. Les tienes un miedo irracional...-dijo terminando el refresco. -Ya...pero... ¿y si no les caigo bien?-preguntó como un niño q teme ir a la escuela por miedo al rechazo. -Seguro que les caes bien-interrumpió James- además,-miró a Lily y esta asintió sonriendo- nosotros iremos contigo. Después de varios ruegos, Aleth aceptó q les acompañaran. -¿Y donde están Remus y Lorena?- preguntó Sirius. -En París, Francia- dijo Lily con un suspiro, mirando amargamente al suelo. -Oh, vamos, Lil...no te llevé porque ellos necesitan intimidad y además, los franceses hablan francés, cosa que ni tú ni yo sabemos hacer...Dime la verdad: ¿te lo has pasado bien sin necesidad de ir?- dijo esto último con tono picaron mirando a la chica. Ella enrojeció. Sí, realmente se lo había pasado muy bien con él. En aquellos momentos, los dos solos, se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo por estar acompañada de alguien q le entendía y q no era ni su madre, ni sus amigas, ni su lechuza... -Sí- dijo tornando su voz a monotonía. -Bueno, si nos disculpáis.- interrumpió la escena Aleth cogiendo del brazo a Lily.- Nos vamos de compras y supongo q no querréis cargar de nuevo las bolsas...-en ese momento, el recuerdo de unas de las muchas citas con las chicas les vino a la mente a Sirius y a James: habían pasado con ellas una hora de compras y habían acabado perdido el partido de Quidditch amistoso contra el equipo de Malfoy. Fue un golpe duro para los chicos, q insistieron en jugar a pesar de no poder mover lo brazos... -Mejor nos quedamos aquí, eh-dijo James. -Muy bien-dijeron ellas. -A las 7 en la cala de los muertos, no lo olvidéis.- Les recordó Lily- -Que si, Lil, q si...ahora iros-dijo empujándola hacia la salida de la heladería.  
  
Las chicas se divirtieron de lo lindo comprando en el Callejón Diagon y en el Londres muggle. Visitaron docenas de tiendas y dos horas antes de la cita, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Lily, para maquillarse, vestirse, etc.  
  
Los chicos estuvieron jugando toda la santa tarde al Quidditch y se fueron a preparar a las 6 y media de la tarde. 


End file.
